Various types of asexual connector systems, that is connector systems in which each connector is identical to or the functional equivalent of the mating connector, have been designed for use for a variety of purposes. Asexual connectors have been designed for coupling tubes or conduits, electrical connectors, drive shafts, and even children's toys.